fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mewshi the Dinocat
Mewshi the Dinocat(Japanese.: ニャー市ザディノ猫, Myu-sh''i ''Za Dinoneko) is a Fantendo-character from the Mewshi the Dinocat Series. He debuts in June 18, 2013. Mewshi is a fusion of Yoshi with a cat. He is a lonely and a attractive cat, but is also courageous, fast, agile and strong. He likes to be alone sometimes and searching for food, mostly in rivers where the fishes can swim. He lives in Yoshi Island in an unknown place where nobody has been passed. He doesn't like rude and arrogant people. His enemies are Bowser and his minions and his friends are Yoshi, Yoshi, etc. In some games, Mewshi can be sometimes be a rival against Yoshi. He haves a relation with Waddlenote, the flying squirl, Diggy Mole, Koopa the Quick, Mario's race rival and Zack Goomba, Goombario's notable friend. He is Mewshi's best sidekick and a friend and his unfriendly antagonist is Bleck Rat, the king of the Scratchers His appearance is similar to a cat mixed with Yoshi. He is yellow and he has black-strips everywhere. He is furry too. He has a baby blue-white shell and the same colors on his shoes. He has claws on his hands and feet but the claws on his feet stick out of his shoes. On his nose, he has a black nose with 3 small tufts on his cheeks and he has 2 ears perfectly similar to cat. He haves a orb-like catbell that makes noise too. His attacks are similar to Super Mario 3D World with the Cat Bell and similar to Yoshi, his moves include Flutter Jumps, Ground Pounds, throwing eggs, etc. Unlike Yoshi, his tongue is a little much longer. Like Yoshi, he is ridable like the other Yoshis. He originally belonged to , then moved to , and finally moved on to being a free-to-use character. Like Lectro the Cyberhog, he is confirmed to be dead as of Fantendo Smash Bros. Scarlet Skies. It is unknown if he will appear in the new Fantendoverse. Appearances Super Smash Bros. Overdrive In Super Smash Bros. Overdrive, Mewshi is a playable character and it's the first game that he is a playable character. He is fast and very agile. His special attacks are similar to Yoshi such as Egg Roll and Yoshi Bomb (named as Mewshi Bomb). But unlike Yoshi, his standard attack are scratches like cat do. A Upward Pounce is also his handy move. His Final Smash is dashing. He Dashes through the stage, dealing loads of damage. Super Mario 4D World Mewshi the Dinocats 3D platform videogaming debut was in Super Mario 4D World. He is one of the 5 types of Yoshi's, and is able to do everything a regular Yoshi can, in addition to climbing walls and bouncing on enemies. He is also faster than the other Yoshi's. He appeared in the following levels: Levels *World 2-1-2: Beachside House *World 2-5-2: Entering the Base *World 3-4-1: Slippery Sliding *World 3-4-2: Crystal Paths *World 3-4-3: Cave Collapse *World 4-4-1: Quicksand Peril *World 5-1-1: Jungle Ruins *World 5-3-2: Don't Get Eaten *World 5-5-1: Hot Stepping *World 5-A: Choose Your Yoshi *World 6-B: Flight of Mewshi *World 7-1-1: Climbing the Mountain *World 7-1-2: Chain-Chomp Danger *World 7-1-3: Swinging Swagger *World 7-4-1: Bowser's Armory *World 7-4-2: Set 'em Off *World 7-5-2: Through the Sleepers *World 8-2-1: Drop Down Deep *World 8-3-3: King Fuzzy *World 9-Yellow: Mewshi the Dinocat Mewshi's Adventure! Mewshi appears in Mewshi's Adventure!, the upcoming game for Wii U. Mewshi is a little speedy and agile and he can climb on the walls and making special jumps. His jumping skills and speed are exellent. His skid and acceleration are moderated but his power is under the 3. *'Speed: '''4/5 *'Acceleration: '3/5 *'Jumping Skills: '5/5 *'Skid: '3/5 *'Power: '2/5 Mario Party 10x Mewshi is playable with a tricky type and he's downloadable in this game. Hyper New Super Mario Bros. Rainbow Blast Adventure Mewshi is a character that you can buy at the Character Shop. Plunge in the Past 3 - Fantendo Universe Mewshi is playable and an unlockable character on this game. Fantendo League Baseball Mewshi makes part of Yoshifraga Unit. Sonic and Fantendo: Universes Meet Mewshi is a playable character in this game. SGY and Mewshi the Dinocat (tentative logo) It's an upcomming game working with SGY. Mewshi and Blushi Mewshi is the main playable character meeting with Blushi. They gonna team up to defeat Bleck Rat together. Fantendo Basketball League Mewshi makes part of Greenie Dashers by Yoshifraga97. Mewshi's New Adventure:Secret of the Golden Fish Mewshi is the main playable character together with Waddlenote, Kitty Berry, Diggy Mole and Yoshi. Fantendo Fighters Delta Clash! Mewshi is a default playable character in this game. Fantendo Fighters Ultra! Mewshi is a default playable character in this game. Mario Kart: V² Circuit Mewshi appears as a unlockable racer in ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit. Like the rest of the characters, he can be unlocked randomly by placing first in a Grand Prix on any engine class. Alternatively, he can be purchased at the shop by collecting Coins. He is a lightweight with a medium size. He has average speed, average acceleration, good handling and above good traction. Gallery Mewoshi(provisional).png|A provisional concept of Mewshi made by Mewoshi.png|The final concept Mewoshi the Dinocat YF97.png|Mewshi eating a cookie made by Yoshifraga97 PaperMewoshi YF97.png|A paper version of Mewshi Mewshi.png|Mewshi's position Mewshi Kart WEEH!.png|Mewshi on a Pipe Frame Mewshi YI.png|Mewshi looking back Mewshi Striker !!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|Mewshi Striker Mewshi New 2.png|''Mario Party 10x'' Mewshi Basket 2.png|Mewshi Basket MewshiPlay!!.png|Mewshi playing MewshiCatching.png|''Mewshi's Adventure!'' MewshiAttack.png|''Mewshi's Adventure!'' MewshiDiggyNote.png|Mewshi and Diggy Mole in Mewshi's Adventure! MewshiBaseball.png|Mewshi playing baseball in Fantendo League Baseball Mewshi3D.png|Mewshi throwing an egg (3D) made by (isn't that wonderful?!) Mewshi the Dinocat logo.png|Mewshi's current logo MewshiGroup.png|A group art of Mewshi the Dinocat featuring Waddlenote, Diggy Mole, Koopa the Quick, Kitty Berry the Dinocat and Yoshi. MewshitheDinocat_MNASOTGF.png|''Mewshi's New Adventure:Secret of the Golden Fish'' Trivia *Regarding and comparing to his images, Mewshi is mostly like Marsupilami. Unlike him, he does not have a long tail. *If you split Mewshi's name (Mew-Shi), "Mew" comes from a voice of a cat and "Shi", the last 3 letters of Yoshi. Category:Fan Characters Category:Fantendo Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Yoshi Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Males Category:Recoloured Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mewshi the Dinocat Series Category:Mewshi the Dinocat Games Category:Free to use Characters Category:Yoshi (species) Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit